Sombras do Destino
by Miss Snotra
Summary: Em uma era onde um mal desperta na escuridão, dezessete homens se veem envoltos em um jogo perigoso onde seus limites são testados a cada passo que dão. Até onde cada um pode chegar por amor, honra ou poder? (UA envolvendo Cavaleiros de Ouro e Juízes de Hades)


**Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada. Os personagens originais, no entanto, são de minha autoria**

**AVISOS sobre o conteúdo**

_*** A fic se enquadra dentro do conceito de DEATH FIC, o que significa que alguns personagens principais MORREM ao longo da estória e sem dó algum por parte da autora aqui. Também aviso que esta é uma fic em que alguns personagens possuem atitudes desumanas, com algumas partes do conteúdo pesadas. Sombras é uma fic mais pesada, triste e sombria, embora algumas coisas bonitas também fiquem por aí.  
* Os OCs estarão bastantes presentes em várias situações na fic, principalmente em partes relacionadas com os personagens principais. Não terão foco principal nas divisões que farei por personagens, porém, uma parte ou outra será preciso para retratar as visões deles sobre alguma situação na fic.  
*Como a bissexualidade é abordada em UM dos tantos personagens principais, a estória recebeu a classificação de ´´LEMON`` já que algumas cenas de cunho sexual irão surgir dentro do contexto pra ele. Quem me conhece sabe que não curto muito o gênero em CDZ, mas não podia trazer um assunto como esse a um dos personagens principais sem abordar sua intimidade mais detalhadamente. O ´´HENTAI``, no entanto será mais difundido pelos outros personagens.  
* Nas notas, deixarei alguns acréscimos sobre a própria fic, principalmente de algumas noções da própria estória pra ajudar vocês a entenderem o universo da fic que criei. As notas servem de glossário( o que acho importante vocês lerem) e também para saberem da onde alguns elementos vieram.  
Peço perdão pelos excessos narrativos que podem vir acontecer desde já e também pelas certeiras demoras na postagem dos capítulos, já que meu semestre está bem corrido na faculdade e essa é uma estória que prezo por cada mínimo detalhe.  
Sem mais delongas, sejam bem vindos e quem quiser deixar seu review eu fico feliz. **_

* * *

**SOMBRAS DO DESTINO- 1ª. PARTE- FÉ E ARMAS**

_´´ ... Nas entrelinhas dos dias decorridos, um mal indômito crescerá na terra usufruindo das fraquezas no coração dos homens._

_Um tempo de ambições, mortes e traições surgirá, enquanto uma sombria presença ganha forças silenciosamente, aguardando o momento certo de se levantar com todo verdadeiro poderio. Implantar um mundo de sofrimento e escuridão é seu objetivo, pois a alegria e a luz são suas maiores inimigas e a elas Ele destinará todo seu ódio._

_Porém, nos corredores ocultos do destino imperdoável, surgirão saídas secretas contrárias ao penhasco do sofrimento, pois nem só de fraquezas é feita a natureza humana e a esperança é a ultima a morrer em um coração iluminado pela fé. Muitos serão aqueles que carregarão consigo a honra eterna que não se apaga; e muitos também serão os que descobrirão no caminho das próprias vidas o valor desta palavra para jamais a esquecerem._

_Assim, com o brilho da esperança a acender, o poder de luz despertará trazendo consigo o escudo contra a devastação total do mundo pela morte._

_E naquele coração tão cheio de maldade o medo será grande quando observar pela primeira vez a beleza dos raios dourados da liberdade, assim como sua fúria crescerá incontrolável ... e então os dias se tornarão choques violentos de forças contrárias.``_

**...**

A água límpida escorria intensamente por entre as paredes íngremes de rochas, entrando pela caverna na forma de uma cachoeira que desaguava em um rio de longa extensão. Sentado sobre uma pedra a certa distância da queda d'água, um homem de expressão severa se encontrava em um estado de completo deleite ao se ver diante de toda aquela beleza natural, favorecida pelos raios aconchegantes da manhã que entravam timidamente por uma fenda no teto, dando à escuridão habitual do lugar a luminosidade ideal para que se fosse possível notar que a natureza era perfeita em sua constituição.

Mesmo que já tivesse observado aquela mesma imagem diversas vezes, algo que poderia até mesmo ser considerado irrelevante para homens de pouca sensibilidade, Shion era sempre acometido pela mesma sensação da primeira vez que se encontrara ali e havia visto aqueles belos raios luminosos penetrando pelo negrume da caverna. Sentia com aquilo uma calma crescente o preencher rapidamente, pois percebia naquela visão tão fantástica uma mensagem implícita de que a _luz_ sempre busca uma maneira de penetrar por entre as _trevas_ para apontar aquilo que raramente os homens percebem ao caírem no caminho do egocentrismo.

_A luz é o que muitos procuram diante da escuridão e com ela tudo se torna explícito._

Por incontáveis dias e noites o som da água era a única companhia daquele homem. Estava isolado do mundo por um espaço de tempo ao qual já desconhecia completamente e, no entanto, com seu vasto preparo que se referia à herança de uma época remota, Shion possuía amplo conhecimento sobre alguns aspectos do passado, do presente e também do futuro. Não era onisciente e jamais o seria, pois a onisciência nada mais era do que uma característica que apenas os deuses possuíam em suas essências etéreas, enquanto ele era apenas um mero mortal preso às limitações da própria condição. Porém, ocultado nesta mesma natureza humana efêmera dele, corria o sangue raro dos _Escolhidos_**[1]**, homens aos quais a _Grande Mãe_ havia entregado uma dádiva que se sobressaia a qualquer capacidade de se viver uma vida limitada apenas ao aprendizado por palavras, experiências emocionais e pela força do aço. Shion ganhara como um presente divino o saber e poder preciso sobre a _magia branca,_ que já muito se perdera ao longo dos tempos devido uma história sangrenta que envolvia traições, perseguições e infindáveis lamentações.

Esse passado sombrio se tornara agora uma lenda, contada por todo império_isëndal_**[2]** ao som dos alaúdes e liras dos bardos. Muito dos feitos antigos haviam sido inclusive alterados pelas tradições orais, devido acréscimos na própria versão original que deram um tom mais leve e até mesmo divertido ao que foi uma verdadeira história mergulhada em sangue. Esta mudança foi a forma encontrada pelos homens _daquela era_para incentivar outros a engajarem no mundo de batalhas, trazendo também nos feitos de cada um a possibilidade de se ter o nome lembrado por várias gerações. Porém, a verdade por trás da escolha pela luta era muito menos carregada desta probabilidade que os jovens procuravam em seus olhos inexperientes e Shion conhecia esta triste realidade. Sua vasta experiência, fosse devido à convivência próxima ao meio ou até mesmo pela leitura de livros muito antigos, era capaz de torna-lo muito mais realista em um mundo tão repleto de sonhos distantes, aos quais ele compreendia buscando reviver as memórias da própria juventude, onde também esteve envolto em pensamentos ilusórios sobre o que o mundo poderia oferecer a ele.

O coração dele sempre apertava com as doces lembranças geradas pela própria ignorância, sempre. Não importava a intensidade do próprio amadurecimento.

Ele fechava agora os olhos por instantes, voltando à atenção para a própria respiração. Podia sentir o ar rarefeito da caverna, ao qual já se acostumara devido à longa estadia por ali. Só se afastava daquele ambiente quase hostil para garantir a própria sobrevivência, indo à busca de frutos e muito raramente de caça, pois não apreciava a ideia de matar animais. Era apenas nestes momentos mais ativos, longe do costumeiro recanto quente e escuro que o enchia de nostalgia, que Shion deixava para trás as recordações de toda uma vida a qual, como qualquer ser humano, havia se apegado profundamente. Sua existência era agora uma linha repleta de solidão a qual ele aceitara voluntariamente quando partira naquela louca missão que executava em _Töl Kahleb_, a _Ilha Isolada._

Havia sacrifícios que poucos homens seriam capazes de realizar naqueles tempos aparentemente tão inofensivos. Estar ali era um deles.

Abrindo suavemente os olhos de tom violáceo e com o desejo recém-instaurado de apreciar mais uma vez aquilo que se dispusera a proteger, Shion saltou da pedra onde estava sentado e se direcionou para dentro do rio, percebendo imediatamente que o frio tomava conta dele à medida que avançava mais por aquele meio. No entanto, ele não se importava com aquela sensação incômoda que causava diversos tremores involuntários pelo corpo. Continuava seguindo seu próprio caminho de esperança com o intenso desejo de se ver diante, novamente, da luz _daquela_ a quem jurara fidelidade eterna.

Logo toda parte abaixo dos quadris, onde a água o tocava tão vivamente, já estava completamente coberta, fazendo com que a túnica de cor verde-musgo que ele vestia dançasse no ritmo da imensidão límpida onde ele se encontrava envolto naquele momento. Shion podia sentir o fluxo da água chocando-se contra o próprio corpo robusto enquanto caminhava em sentido contrário ao da corrente e, com essa sensação que lhe remetia à liberdade, encostou as pontas dos dedos na superfície líquida, sentindo-se completamente agraciado pela sua dádiva de notar naquele simples gesto muito além de uma mera percepção humana. Podia sentir a intensidade dos constantes movimentos da matéria na natureza e os elementos de sua constituição meticulosa. Entendia a força, o vigor e a imponência, todos os frutos da obra divina de criação que estavam ali, sempre presentes, mas que os homens normais eram demais despreparados para notar com tanta facilidade.

Shion precisava deste momento único de decifração do meio, fruto da própria experiência. Precisava sentir e compreender a força que o ambiente exercia sobre ele naquele instante, para só então se voltar na direção do real poder estabelecido dentro dele. Assim, com o corpo continuando a ser atingido pelos mesmos impactos externos, uma influência que poderia ser facilmente notada em cada centímetro do próprio ser, ele foi se desligando gradualmente daquilo que o cercava. Sua mente perfeitamente autocontrolada tornara-se em pouco tempo um poder vazio, distante e recluso. Era _nada_ e ao mesmo tempo _tudo._

Esta concentração, este simples fato de se conseguir ignorar as adversidades sobre o corpo e se voltar completamente para o próprio interior, fazia com que a força energética que um _Escolhido_ precisava fosse devidamente encontrada para a posterior manipulação no meio externo. Tudo que Shion fazia era se conectar fixamente com um ponto secreto existente no corpo humano, chamado _sünah_**[3]**, a _chama da vida_, também conhecida como a _essência divina_, pois se dizia que este recanto oculto era na verdade uma força que mantinha acesa a conexão já antiga entre homens e deuses. Era também esse simples sopro de vitalidade espiritual que carregava a verdadeira origem da energia mutável de um ser, capaz de moldar o ambiente direta ou indiretamente, como todo praticante da arte mágica precisava.

Sentir a quase intangível _sünah_ dava sempre uma estranha sensação de calor e paz a um _Escolhido_. Atingi-la, o obstáculo mais difícil a um iniciado em qualquer magia, era agora para Shion uma atividade automática ao próprio ser, uma fusão entre físico e imaterial que ele só conseguia facilmente devido longos anos de treinamento intensivo. Foi graças a este simples dom manifestado com um excelente aprendizado que naquele momento aquele homem fechara novamente os olhos, se deixando guiar apenas pelas sensações extremas que surgiam a cada vez que se era estabelecia uma conexão profunda com a_chama da vida_.

Senti-la era sempre algo maravilhoso e indescritível...

O calor intenso que o invadia agora se espalhava pelo corpo, indo da parte central às extremidades, que pareciam queimar tal como se tomadas pelo fogo ardente. As mãos aqueciam-se violentamente mesmo que a água fria ainda as tocasse e foi neste momento, onde o ambiente não era mais capaz de diminuir o próprio poder já desperto interiormente naquele homem, que Shion se voltara totalmente à força mutável da magia. Com a mente preparada, os pensamentos sobre o uso daquela energia que ele sentia envolver todo o corpo de forma explosiva ganharam intensidade e, tão logo isso surgiu, o desejo foi transformado em formas vívidas, transferidas lentamente pelos longos dedos do _Escolhido_para a água límpida no formato de brilhos dourados, que deixavam um rastro tal como se fosse o caminho formado pelo pó de estrelas.

Mesmo continuando com os olhos fechados ao avançar, Shion diria que todo aquele rio ganharia logo o aspecto luminoso dos céus noturnos.

E de fato ganhou. Em pouco tempo ganhara toda a beleza longínqua dos ares da noite mas também a turbulência amedrontadora das ressacas, pois naquele mesmo instante em que a magia transformara todo aspecto transparente para o brilhante, o fluxo do rio começou a correr mais forte e ondulante. Quanto mais Shion fazia uso de seus dons recebidos, que eram utilizados naquele instante com o objetivo de revelar a localização de um objeto ocultado pela própria barreira mágica que ele havia imposto, mais a água mudava de sua pacífica corrente para a intensa movimentação a chocar-se fortemente contra as pedras do local. No entanto, mesmo com toda violência do fluxo, aquele homem continuava a avançar contra o meio sem vacilar, como se fosse um escudo bem preparado para qualquer contato conflitante que pudesse o arrastar correnteza abaixo.

Este era o resultado de todo poder desperto, que o fazia derrubar o próprio limite humano apenas com a força de sua própria natureza _iluminada._

A _Grande Mãe_ jamais o abandonava.

Quando sentiu que a água já estava acima da cintura, o que indicava que a profundidade do rio já começara a mudar, Shion parou onde estava e foi retirando cuidadosamente os dedos da superfície que tocava, fechando naquele mesmo instante o ciclo de sua própria magia no ambiente. Com o coração acelerado dentro do peito devido à tamanha ansiedade desperta, ele reabriu os olhos fitando minuciosamente a água ao redor dele, na busca por uma _luz_ em especial entre tantas pequenas partículas luminosas que se tornavam ainda mais bonitas enquanto a corrente do rio mudava agora da furiosa turbulência anterior à pacífica corrente inicial, acentuando assim o brilho estelar em águas calmas.

Foi apenas no momento onde o fluxo não era nada mais que uma suave direção a roçar pelo próprio corpo que aquele homem encontrou, entre tantos aspectos dourados espalhados pelo meio límpido, um que se sobressaía sobre todos os demais em vigor.

E era aquilo que procurava. A _luminosidade_ acalentadora.

Com o sentimento puro da alegria a preencher seu coração, Shion mergulhou no rio em direção _àquela luz, _desejando alcança-la o mais breve possível devido toda escuridão da própria solidão. Rápido foi o choque daquele mergulho, um toque frio como as brumas de inverno, mas que logo se tornou quente pela força mágica dos brilhos dourados, que tocavam a pele daquele homem e se desfaziam então de suas cintilantes naturezas. Rápido também era o avançar dele, em meio às águas brilhantes e peixes cegos, os últimos o acompanhando como se sentissem nele a liderança em direção à paz a qual não podiam enxergar, apenas sentir em pequenas vibrações.

Em instantes Shion enfim alcançou o fundo do rio em seu lado mais profundo, onde a pressão era facilmente sentida por todo corpo. Ali, escondida no meio de pedras marrom avermelhadas, brilhava a luz dourada que aquele homem tanto apreciava, a qual os próprios peixes se aproximavam velozes para então, de repente, permanecerem estáticos, como se ficassem completamente envoltos naquela força que nunca haviam sentido antes. Por instante o _Escolhido_ fora tomado pela compaixão ao olhar aquela cena tão inusitada, desejando não poupar aqueles pobres animais aquáticos que viviam na escuridão das cavernas daquela aura confortante e pacífica. No entanto, sentindo que o próprio tempo de imersão estava chegando ao fim e que isso era perigoso, Shion lançou sua mão direita rapidamente na direção da luz, a agarrando com força e sentindo imediatamente a dureza de um cristal se fechar perfeitamente entre sua palma e os dedos.

Naquele exato momento do contato direto ele sabia que não se encontrava mais tão só pois a essência que emanava de dentro do cristal translúcido era _daquela_ que o olhava diretamente no coração: a _Grande Mãe,_ sua deusa de paz e luz, aquela que o deu uma vida e um dom para a época de escuridão que agora se aproximava. A escuridão que ele ajudaria a combater na busca pela paz, dando até mesmo a vida pela salvação de toda a humanidade.

Ele sabia que esse dia em breve chegaria.

Rapidamente Shion nadou até a superfície do rio, continuando a ser acompanhado pelos peixes que ficaram a pular assim que aquele homem retirou o cristal luminoso de dentro da água límpida para caminhar em uma parte rasa do meio. Os olhos violeta dele viraram-se na direção e permaneceram fixos naquela ação tão simples e bonita daqueles animais, o que o fez entrar em mundo transitório de questionamentos sobre como até as mais pequenas criaturas eram capazes de sentir a força divina da luz e segui-la enquanto muitos homens a sentiam e preferiam a escuridão das trevas.

_O que levava tantos seres humanos aos caminhos obscuros do mal? O que ganhavam com aquilo no fim? _A morte era mais do que uma certeza final, uma certeza que eles jamais poderiam lutar contra, não importava a vastidão da corrupção da própria alma. Tudo que fizessem agora, independente das ações, seria perdido quando caíssem no próprio sangue ou no leito da enfermidade.

O destino era sempre o mesmo para todo ser humano.

– Alguém deveria dizer a Shion D´Lemmuria que não se pode tornar um rio mais perigoso quando um aliado se aproxima para livrá-lo de uma missão solitária.

A voz que ecoou imponente pela caverna fez com que aquele homem plenamente solitário saísse de sua reflexão, associando o tom grave em cada palavra ouvida a uma pessoa que conhecia há algumas _estrelas_**[4].** Uma pessoa de essência fortíssima, de dons igualáveis ou se não superiores a qualquer ancião como o próprio Shion o era em suas_cinquenta e cinco estrelas_ de sabedoria.

O _Escolhido_ se orgulhara rapidamente de como aquele homem fora tão silencioso em chegar ali, sem, em momento algum, alarmar sua presença que era extremamente notável em aura dourada de paz. Uma aura que o próprio Shion havia ajudado a desenvolver e portanto amava aquele rapaz como a um filho querido.

Ao se virar cuidadosamente, Shion se deparou com o jovem de expressão agora mais amadurecida e de mesmos longos cabelos loiros. Este se encontrava bastante molhado naquele instante fitando o mestre com os mesmos brilhantes e grandes olhos azuis de outrora, que se encontravam abertos, algo extremamente raro.

Era Shaka, também um _Escolhido. _O iluminado que nasceu nas fontes do templo da_Grande Mãe_, por pedido dela em um sonho profético de Ares D´Lemmuria.

Shion sabia o que a presença do jovem naquele local significava e temia... temia no fundo por isso, pois ainda era humano e conhecia a responsabilidade que teria de agora em diante em relação crueldade iminente.

Assim, aquele homem fitou mais uma vez o cristal que carregava nas mãos, observando a luz dourada que ali permanecia, agora como um singelo sopro de presença, sem a grandiosidade de instantes atrás. Em breve Shion entregaria aquele objeto sagrado a alguém que o decifraria em cada evolução espiritual, mas era ainda sua missão preserva-lo até a chegada deste momento cuidadoso, onde atuaria de uma maneira completamente desconhecida.

_A hora de ir embora daquela caverna havia finalmente chegado..._

_... E, portanto, as sombras do destino já se desenrolavam silenciosamente..._

* * *

Glossário da estória:  
[1] Escolhidos são homens chamados assim pois possuem poder sobre a magia branca e seus mistérios. Na estória a magia é uma dádiva dada pelos deuses e passada de pai para filho. No entanto, além do ´´dom`` ela exige estudo intenso pois pode ser completamente autodestrutiva. Mais explicações sobre os Escolhidos e a magia virão ao longo da fic.  
[2] Isëndal é o nome da cidade imperial e portanto termo ´´império isëndal`` é utilizado para fazer menção a todos os domínios pertencentes ao imperador, que será apresentado já no próximo capítulo.  
[3] Sünah, a chama da vida, é também conhecida como ´´essência divina`` pois as lendas dizem que é uma fogo oculto que todo homem possui em seu interior, e este o liga aos deuses(principalmente a deusa mãe). A história sobre a origem do termo também aparecerá ao longo da fic, pois a sünah é o ponto principal de muitos personagens associados com a magia.  
[4] Estrelas é o termo utilizado para se referir a idade, sendo mais associada a grande estrela, o Sol. Cinquenta e cinco estrelas, significa, cinquenta e cinco anos.

Curiosidades e inspirações:  
* Tol, na linguagem quenya de Tolkien, significa ´´Ilha``.  
* Os peixes percebem as movimentações da água através de vibrações que sentem pois possuem um órgão sensorial conhecido como ´´linha lateral``.  
*A ideia de cristais como armazenamento de algo veio de alguns documentários que assisti sobre os crânios de cristais que geraram muita polêmica e hoje são considerados por muitos uma grande fraude. Diziam que eles eram atribuídos ao povo asteca e maia e que nele há uma vasta carga de informações(difíceis de atingir).

Até mais :)


End file.
